Damon's Daughter
by Writergirl2221
Summary: Bella having problems in Forks with her breakup with Edward is picked up by her Father Damon who comes to Forks to take her back to their home in Mystic Falls. What happens when she falls in love with Jeremy Elena's brother...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

In the forest

Forks Washington

Bella laid there on the floor curled in a ball remembering the words Edward told her.

_"I do not want you."_

"You do not want me."

"Your just a distraction and a pet to me Bella."

"Well that changes things!"  
  
Bella Remembered the most about the conversations between her and Edward. Bella realized he was more obsessed with her whether than being in love with her.

Bella knew she will want to get up before someone finds her she knows she should just get over him. Bella understood more than once how much his family did nothing but stand by his decisions.

Bella does miss Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie for they understood her and cared about her. Bella knows out of all the Cullens she knows those three she will miss the most.

Bella knew she will need to get over the hurt inside her she feels someone picking her up she notices its Sam. Bella smiles hesitantly at him she knows her adopted Father will need to call her real one soon.

Bella feels the wind hitting her face tonight as she sees Sam walking towards Charlie's house with her in his arms. Bella sees her adopted Father Charlie coming straight to her to take her in his arms.

Bella knows she will not live through but will want to get revenge against Edward and the other Cullens. Bella sees the resident Doctor checking her over as he talks to her adopted dad Charlie she knows she will really want to talk to her Daddy who is in Mystic Falls.

Bella notices the Doctor has a prescription for Charlie to get pills for her. Bella knows that Charlie will want to Contact her Father in Mystic Falls.

Bella knew she will have to tell her Daddy what happened between her and Edward. Bella knows one things and that is her Daddy and Uncle Stephan who will want to get revenge on the Cullens especially Edward.

Bella understood one thing and that is she will want to get out of Forks and be living with her Daddy and Uncle Stephan. Bella knows her Daddy will allow her to come live with him and Uncle Stephan if she asks him.

Bella thought about what her Daddy is going through in Mystic Falls she will love to be living with him and Uncle Stephan. Bella wonders when Charlie is going to call her Daddy since he has her Daddy's number and her Uncle Stephan's in his cell phone.


	2. Chapter 2 chapter one

Chapter One

Bella knew her Daddy will want to hear about what is wrong with her. Bella felt she needed to cry and grieve over what had happened to her.

Bella understood more then anyone that her Daddy and Uncle Stephan will want to find out where the Cullens are and get revenge on them for her. Bella thought in her mind about what she will do when she tells her Daddy about what happened to her.

Bella knows he will be angry at the Cullens especially Edward. Bella knew she felt numb from what Edward told her she will need to get over what Edward told her some day just not now.

Bella feels she will need to talk to her Daddy once Charlie calls him. Bella hopes he will come pick her up to take her back to Mystic Falls with him.

Bella wonders what her Daddy will say to her when she hears his voice on the phone after Charlie calls him. Bella will want to be out of Forks sooner whether then later if her Daddy can pick her up.

Bella thinks her Daddy will need to know the whole story besides the incident she will tell him about to him and Uncle Stephan. Bella wishes to talk to her Daddy and find out what he says about him picking her up from being at Charlie's house.

Bella wonders what her Daddy will say once he is on the phone with her to talk to him and ask him if he can pick her up from Charlie's house in Forks. Bella knew what she will need to do once she leaves Forks with her Daddy who will pick her up hopefully today or tomorrow.

Bella understands more on what her Daddy will say to her when she hears him on the phone when Charlie calls him or Uncle Stephan. Bella knows her Daddy will be worried about her when she hears him on the phone talking to her.

Bella wants to talk to her Daddy soon to ask him if she can come back and live with him. Bella wonders what her Daddy will say to her when she asks him to pick her up from here at Charlie's house.

Bella wonders what her Daddy will say once he is on the phone with her to talk to him and ask him if he can pick her up from Charlie's house in Forks. Bella knew what she will need to do once she leaves Forks with her Daddy who will pick her up hopefully today or tomorrow.

Bella understands more on what her Daddy will say to her when she hears him on the phone when Charlie calls him or Uncle Stephan. Bella knows her Daddy will be worried about her when she hears him on the phone talking to her.

Bella wants to talk to her Daddy soon to ask him if she can come back and live with him. Bella wonders what her Daddy will say to her when she asks him to pick her up from here at Charlie's house.

Bella feels she will want to be with her Daddy and never let him go or never let Uncle Stephan go from her either. Bella wishes to talk to her Daddy if Charlie calls him and have him pick her up from here.

Bella will want to find out whether her Daddy will say something to her to get him to pick her up from Charlie's house. Bella thinks in her mind about what she will need from her Daddy and her Uncle Stephan.

Bella felt she will want to have her Daddy with her by picking her up from here she will want to go with him. Bella figures she will want to spend time with her Daddy and Uncle Stephan while living with them.

Bella understands more on what needs to be said between her and her Daddy. Bella thought in her mind on what should come next in her life.

Bella is thinking in her mind about how she will tell her story to her Daddy and Uncle Stephan in person. Bella knows she will have to tell him and her Uncle Stephan sometime when her Daddy will come to pick her up from Charlie's house and take her back to his and Uncle Stephan's.

Bella will want to decide on how she can tell or explain to her Daddy and Uncle Stephan about her situation. Bella understood one thing and that is her Daddy and Uncle Stephan will be mad once they hear the news about what happened to her.

Bella wants to figure out more about how to explain to her Daddy when she talks to him and has him pick her up from Charlie's house in Forks. Bella understands some things in her life within being a vampire she knows that the Cullens do not know she is a Vampire which is a good thing.

Bella thinks in her mind about what she will say to her Daddy and Uncle Stephen when he talks to her. Bella figures something will need to happen for her to be out of Forks soon and not have her be remembering the memories of the Cullens.

Bella understood more on what she will need to do what is right in her life to happen for her to be happy in her life. Bella will want to know when Charlie will call her Father to have him come and pick her up to take her back to Mystic Falls.

Bella is feeling sad because of what Edward said to her she knows she will have to grieve and get over him some day. Bella hopes with her Daddy and Uncle Stephan's help that she will be able to get over him.

Bella understood more on what needs to happen to be going right in her life when she is with her Daddy in Mystic Falls. Bella hopes to talk to her Daddy when Charlie calls him to talk to her.

Bella wishes to know more on what is happening in Mystic Falls with her Father and Uncle Stephan. Bella understood that when Charlie calls her Daddy she will want him to come get her and take her back to Mystic Falls with him.

Bella knows what she will need to do when her Charlie calls her Daddy on his phone. Bella knew she will want to talk to her Daddy on the phone to get over the heartache she feels from Edward.

Bella thought in her mind about how she will tell her Daddy and Uncle Stephan about what Edward said to her and the whole story about the Cullens. Bella thinks in her mind on how she will explain to her Daddy and Uncle Stephan when she has her Daddy pick her up from here.

Bella is feeling numbness deep down inside her feeling sad to the point where she will cry from the pain of losing Edward and his family. Bella understands more on what will go on for her to speak to her Daddy and have him come pick her up from Charlie's house in Forks.

Bella wonders what her Daddy will say once he is on the phone with her to talk to him and ask him if he can pick her up from Charlie's house in Forks. Bella knew what she will need to do once she leaves Forks with her Daddy who will pick her up hopefully today or tomorrow.

Bella understands more on what her Daddy will say to her when she hears him on the phone when Charlie calls him or Uncle Stephan. Bella knows her Daddy will be worried about her when she hears him on the phone talking to her.

Bella wants to talk to her Daddy soon to ask him if she can come back and live with him. Bella wonders what her Daddy will say to her when she asks him to pick her up from here at Charlie's house.

Bella feels she will want to be with her Daddy and never let him go or never let Uncle Stephan go from her either. Bella wishes to talk to her Daddy if Charlie calls him and have him pick her up from here.

Bella will want to find out whether her Daddy will say something to her to get him to pick her up from Charlie's house. Bella thinks in her mind about what she will need from her Daddy and her Uncle Stephan.

Bella felt she will want to have her Daddy with her by picking her up from here she will want to go with him. Bella figures she will want to spend time with her Daddy and Uncle Stephan while living with them.

Bella understands more on what needs to be said between her and her Daddy. Bella thought in her mind on what should come next in her life.

Bella is thinking in her mind about how she will tell her story to her Daddy and Uncle Stephan in person. Bella knows she will have to tell him and her Uncle Stephan sometime when her Daddy will come to pick her up from Charlie's house and take her back to his and Uncle Stephan's.


	3. Chapter 3 Chapter Two

Bella will want to decide on how she can tell or explain to her Daddy and Uncle Stephan about her situation. Bella understood one thing and that is her Daddy and Uncle Stephan will be mad once they hear the news about what happened to her.

Bella wants to figure out more about how to explain to her Daddy when she talks to him and has him pick her up from Charlie's house in Forks. Bella understands some things in her life within being a vampire she knows that the Cullens do not know she is a Vampire which is a good thing.

Bella thinks in her mind about what she will say to her Daddy and Uncle Stephen when he talks to her. Bella figures something will need to happen for her to be out of Forks soon and not have her be remembering the memories of the Cullens.

Bella understood more on what she will need to do what is right in her life to happen for her to be happy in her life. Bella will want to know when Charlie will call her Father to have him come and pick her up to take her back to Mystic Falls.

Bella is feeling sad because of what Edward said to her she knows she will have to grieve and get over him some day. Bella hopes with her Daddy and Uncle Stephan's help that she will be able to get over him.

Bella understood more on what needs to happen to be going right in her life when she is with her Daddy in Mystic Falls. Bella hopes to talk to her Daddy when Charlie calls him to talk to her.

Bella wishes to know more on what is happening in Mystic Falls with her Father and Uncle Stephan. Bella understood that when Charlie calls her Daddy she will want him to come get her and take her back to Mystic Falls with him.

Bella knows what she will need to do when her Charlie calls her Daddy on his phone. Bella knew she will want to talk to her Daddy on the phone to get over the heartache she feels from Edward.

Bella thought in her mind about how she will tell her Daddy and Uncle Stephan about what Edward said to her and the whole story about the Cullens. Bella thinks in her mind on how she will explain to her Daddy and Uncle Stephan when she has her Daddy pick her up from here.

Bella is feeling numbness deep down inside her feeling sad to the point where she will cry from the pain of losing Edward and his family. Bella understands more on what will go on for her to speak to her Daddy and have him come pick her up from Charlie's house in Forks.

Bella wonders what her Daddy will say once he is on the phone with her to talk to him and ask him if he can pick her up from Charlie's house in Forks. Bella knew what she will need to do once she leaves Forks with her Daddy who will pick her up hopefully today or tomorrow.

Bella understands more on what her Daddy will say to her when she hears him on the phone when Charlie calls him or Uncle Stephan. Bella knows her Daddy will be worried about her when she hears him on the phone talking to her.

Bella wants to talk to her Daddy soon to ask him if she can come back and live with him. Bella wonders what her Daddy will say to her when she asks him to pick her up from here at Charlie's house.

Bella feels she will want to be with her Daddy and never let him go or never let Uncle Stephan go from her either. Bella wishes to talk to her Daddy if Charlie calls him and have him pick her up from here.

Bella will want to find out whether her Daddy will say something to her to get him to pick her up from Charlie's house. Bella thinks in her mind about what she will need from her Daddy and her Uncle Stephan.

Bella felt she will want to have her Daddy with her by picking her up from here she will want to go with him. Bella figures she will want to spend time with her Daddy and Uncle Stephan while living with them.

Bella understands more on what needs to be said between her and her Daddy. Bella thought in her mind on what should come next in her life.

Bella is thinking in her mind about how she will tell her story to her Daddy and Uncle Stephan in person. Bella knows she will have to tell him and her Uncle Stephan sometime when her Daddy will come to pick her up from Charlie's house and take her back to his and Uncle Stephan's.

Bella will want to decide on how she can tell or explain to her Daddy and Uncle Stephan about her situation. Bella understood one thing and that is her Daddy and Uncle Stephan will be mad once they hear the news about what happened to her.


	4. Chapter 4 Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Bella wants to figure out more about how to explain to her Daddy when she talks to him and has him pick her up from Charlie's house in Forks. Bella understands some things in her life within being a vampire she knows that the Cullens do not know she is a Vampire which is a good thing.

Bella thinks in her mind about what she will say to her Daddy and Uncle Stephen when he talks to her. Bella figures something will need to happen for her to be out of Forks soon and not have her be remembering the memories of the Cullens.

Bella understood more on what she will need to do what is right in her life to happen for her to be happy in her life. Bella will want to know when Charlie will call her Father to have him come and pick her up to take her back to Mystic Falls.

Bella is feeling sad because of what Edward said to her she knows she will have to grieve and get over him some day. Bella hopes with her Daddy and Uncle Stephan's help that she will be able to get over him.

Bella understood more on what needs to happen to be going right in her life when she is with her Daddy in Mystic Falls. Bella hopes to talk to her Daddy when Charlie calls him to talk to her.

Bella wishes to know more on what is happening in Mystic Falls with her Father and Uncle Stephan. Bella understood that when Charlie calls her Daddy she will want him to come get her and take her back to Mystic Falls with him.

Bella knows what she will need to do when her Charlie calls her Daddy on his phone. Bella knew she will want to talk to her Daddy on the phone to get over the heartache she feels from Edward.

Bella thought in her mind about how she will tell her Daddy and Uncle Stephan about what Edward said to her and the whole story about the Cullens. Bella thinks in her mind on how she will explain to her Daddy and Uncle Stephan when she has her Daddy pick her up from here.

Bella is feeling numbness deep down inside her feeling sad to the point where she will cry from the pain of losing Edward and his family. Bella understands more on what will go on for her to speak to her Daddy and have him come pick her up from Charlie's house in Forks.

Bella wonders if something will need to be said to be good in her life when she speaks to her Daddy and Uncle Stephan when she sees him in Mystic Falls. Bella knows she will want to talk to her Daddy and have him pick her up from Charlie's house to take her back to his and Uncle Stephan's house.

Bella thought in her mind about calling her Daddy to talk to him she knows she misses him and will want to call him. Bella understood more than once on how she will want things to be able to change in her life once she calls her Daddy or Charlie calls him.

Bella figures something will happen when her Daddy and Uncle Stephan will hear what she has to explain to them. Bella understood one thing and that is her Daddy and Uncle Stephan will get mad and want revenge against the Cullens.

Bella knows she herself will want revenge against them and have her vengeance against Edward Cullen herself. Bella feels tears starting to come out of her eyes and falling down her face she is feeling numb inside from how much she cared and loved Edward.

Bella understood many things in her life to happen for her to be happy in her life with her Daddy and Uncle Stephan. Bella figures something will need to make sense to be going right for her and her family when she sees her Daddy.

Bella wonders when the phone call to her Daddy is going to happen for her to talk to him and Uncle Stephan. Bella understood things in her life need to change for some reasons she feels can happen to be changing for her.

Bella hears Charlie downstairs talking to someone she wonders if its her Daddy on the phone he is talking to. Bella wonders if her Daddy will talk to her and pick her up from here at Charlie's house.

Bella wishes to know who is Charlie talking to and if it is her Daddy she will want to talk to him because she misses him and would want him to pick her up from here. Bella knows her Daddy will want to hear from her on the phone if Charlie is talking to him she will want to talk to him.

Bella knows she loves her Daddy and Uncle Stephan. Bella hopes she can ask her Daddy to ask him to pick her up from Charlie's house to take her back to his and Uncle Stephan's house.

Bella thinks in her mind about what her Daddy will say when she talks to him on the phone. Bella understands more on what should be said to be good for her to know more on what should happen to be turning right for her.

Bella finds that she will need to talk to her Daddy and Uncle Stephan when she sees them. Bella knows more on what should happen to be good in her life to be with her Daddy and her Uncle Stephan.

Bella will want to know whether her Daddy will pick her up from Charlie's house or not. Bella knew she is ready to leave her and will go with her Daddy to his house in Mystic Falls.

Bella wonders who Charlie is talking to on the phone she wonders if its her Daddy on the phone with Charlie. Bella knows she will want to hear her Daddy's voice and have him pick her up from here.

Bella thought in her mind about how she will want things to be changing when she has her Daddy come pick her up from Charlie's house. Bella thinks in her mind about how she will explain to her Daddy and Uncle Stephan about the Cullens.

Bella understood more than once how she will want things to be changing in her life to happen for her. Bella knows she will want to be with her Daddy and Uncle Stephan in Mystic Falls.

Bella knew she will want to talk to her Daddy on the phone if Charlie is on the phone with him. Bella understood more on what should happen to be going to talk to her Daddy on the phone she knows she misses him and Uncle Stephan.

Bella thinks in her mind about how she will ask her Daddy to pick her up from Charlie's house. Bella knows that she will want to have her Daddy talk to her asking if he can pick her up from here at Charlie's house in Forks.

Bella understands more on what she will need to do for something to be going right this morning for her. Bella knew she will need to be able to get through each day she takes at a time for some of the things to work out right for her.

Bella knows she will want to hear from her Daddy and ask him if he can pick her up from Charlie's house in Forks. Bella understood about what she will want her Daddy to do for her she knows she will want to spend time with him and Uncle Stephan.

Bella wishes to know more on what Charlie is talking about on the phone. Bella hears footsteps coming to her door she hears Charlie's voice on the phone noticing the door is opening.

Bella sees his head is peaking through it along with the phone in his hand. Bella hopes her Daddy is on the phone and that she will talk to him.

Bella feels sad and numb inside she sees Charlie coming into her bedroom carrying the phone to her. Bella wonders if her Daddy is on the phone and will talk to her she knows she will want to ask her Daddy if he can pick her up from Charlie's house in Forks.

Bella sees Charlie handing her the phone she takes it and said, "Hello?"

"Hello Baby girl." Damon said on the phone waiting for what she can ask her Daddy.

Bella said, "Hello Daddy, I was wondering if I you can pick me up from Charlie's house in Forks?"

Damon said, "Sure I will love to Baby girl how about I get you tomorrow how does that sound Baby girl."

Bella said to him on the phone, "Thanks Daddy I will look forward to seeing you tomorrow when you pick me up from here."

Bella hangs up the phone after her Daddy tells her bye. Bella knows that she cannot wait to see her Daddy and Uncle Stephan when he comes to see her.

Bella thought in her mind about what she can pack to take her with her back to Mystic Falls tomorrow when her Daddy comes to pick her up. Bella thinks in her mind about what she must feels about the Cullens which bothers her.

Bella feels she will need to sleep after handing the phone back to Charlie who is waiting for it to be hand back to him in her bedroom. Bella knew she will need to have her clothes ready to pack as well the essentials for it.

Bella thinks in her mind on what should happen to be going right in her life inside Charlie's house. Bella thought in her mind about everything she knows she will pack in maybe two to three bags to take with her in her Daddy's car back to Mystic Falls tomorrow.

Bella figures she will need to take a rest before cooking her and Charlie dinner tonight. Bella knows how Charlie is like without having someone cook for him in the kitchen.

Bella does not want to the kitchen to burn or blow up from Charlie trying to cook breakfast, or any sort of meal. Bella wishes to know more on what should make sense to happen in her life which will be good for her.

Bella feels she will need to get some rest this afternoon before cooking her and Charlie dinner tonight for her and him to eat together. Bella figures something will need to happen tonight for her to pack and be ready for tomorrow when her Daddy comes to pick her up from here in Forks.

Bella felt she needs to decide on something to happen with being good for her. Bella wonders if something will need to make sense in her tired mind with how she can handle the Cullen problem when she is at her Daddy's and Uncle Stephan's home.

Bella wishes to figure out what can be best for her to understand to deal with in her life. Bella understands how she will need to explain to her Daddy when he picks her up from Charlie's house tomorrow morning.

Bella will need to decide on what she should pack after she rests her eyes for a few hours to be up and ready to cook dinner for her and Charlie. Bella will want to have everything settled into being right for her with what she feels is good in her life.

Bella knows what she will need tonight to cook for dinner for her and Charlie to eat together. Bella knew it has to be something simple to cook for her and Charlie to eat together tonight.

Bella understood more on what she will do when her Daddy gets her tomorrow morning to pick her up from Charlie's in Forks. Bella thinks in her mind on what she will need to do for some of the things to be going right for her.

Bella thought in her mind on what she will need to do later tonight to cook for her and Charlie. Bella knows he will need to eat more healthy foods that she will cook for him until her Daddy comes to pick her up tomorrow morning.

Bella understands more on what should happen to be going right in her life that will be good for her to have her Daddy pick her up tomorrow morning. Bella understands more on what she will need to have things happen to be working out fine for herself.


	5. Chapter 5 Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Mystic Falls

The Salvatore boarding house.

Damon's POV

Damon just got off the phone with his daughter Bella he knew he cannot wait to bring her home from Charlie's house. He knows he can tell that there is something wrong with her that has happened in Forks.

Damon feesl He will need to decide on something to be going great for his baby girl Bella when he gets her from Charlie's house tomorrow morning. He will need to explain to Stephan about him picking up his niece.

Damon knows that Stephan cares and loves Bella just as much as he does. He should need to do what is right for his daughter Bella when he picks her up tomorrow morning.

He thought in his mind on having everything worked out for when he picks Bella up and brings her back here to live with him and Stephan. Damon can understand more on how he will need to have everything work out fine for him.

He knows I want to spend time with his baby girl Bella when he picks her up tomorrow morning. Damon wishes to have his chance of Father and Daughter time with her in the morning when he picks her up from Charlie's house in Forks.

He thought in my mind on how much my Daughter Bella has grown up from being little to what she is now at Sixteen years old. He wishes to know more about the last five years of her life that he has not experienced with her.

When he knew what he will need to do for his baby girl Bella when he sees her tomorrow morning when he picks her up from Charlie's house in Forks. Damon feels understood more on what needs to happen for something to be going right in his life which will be good for him.

He think in his mind to be having a talk with his daughter for him and Stephan to know what she has been up to these past five years in her life. Damon knows he will want to spend time together with her just him and her and then have her spend time with both him and Stephan together.

However, he feels that he must protect his baby girl from anyone who will want to harm her especially Klaus if he comes back in town. He knows that he will fight him to protect Bella from being harmed if he comes back in town to harm her.

Damon figures something will need to happen to be turning right for him tonight. He should stay home and talk to Stephan before he heads out to hunt tonight.

He understands more on what should be said to be right for him. Damon knows he thinks something will need to happen with being able to go right for him.

Damon wonders if he will be able to protect his daughter Bella from anyone who will pose a harm to her including her Mother. Damon knew if he can protect her from her Mother Katherine then nothing else will matter for he will stake Katherine in the heart.

Damon understands more on the predicament he has within his mind about the problems he will face if Katherine decides to show up here. Damon knows she will not be back in town for a while since she realized that he will kill her to protect their daughter Bella.

Damon knows what he will need to do just in case he sees Katherine again if she decides to pop up in town. Damon knew he will have to kill her and not let her live because he knows she will go after his daughter Bella.

Damon wishes to have something work out right for him tomorrow morning when he finds out what problem his daughter Bella has faced in Forks. He feels that some things will need to happen for different reasons to be going right in his life tonight.

Damon turns to walk out of his bedroom after putting his phone on the nightstand beside his bed. He closes his bedroom door behind him to walk down the hallway to go downstairs to find Stephan.

He understood what he will want to talk to Stephan about Bella. Damon figures about what she will be dealing with when he picks her up in the morning to bring her back here.

He wonders if he will need to figure out what will be best for him to decide more on how to handle everything tonight. Damon thought in his mind to be having a huge talk with his daughter Bella when he comes to Forks to get her to bring her back here tomorrow morning.

He knew the differences his daughter will face when she sees Elena her Uncle Stephan's girlfriend who looks exactly like her Mother. Damon felt he will have to explain to her on how Elena is good and not like Katherine her Mother.

Damon thought more in his mind on everything he feels to make sense for him tonight. He will want to know more about what problems his daughter Bella faced in Forks.

Damon wants to take care of his daughter Bella when he picks her up tomorrow morning to bring her back to the boarding house where him and Stephan live. Damon knows there has to be some of the things to go on his life that will make him happy besides spending time with his daughter and brother tomorrow.

He spot Stephan in the living room reading by the fireplace he stood before him waiting for Stephan to notice him. I sees Stephan look up at him he said, "Guess who is coming here tomorrow Stephan?"

Stephan looks at Damon he said, "Is it Bella Damon!"

He stare at Stephan i said, "Yes its Bella I will be picking her up tomorrow morning and I hope to hear more on what is wrong with her."

Damon sees Stephan staring at him he hears him when he said, "What is wrong with Bella Damon that she needs to come home?'

He notices Stephan has a worried look on his face he said, "I do not know all i know is she was crying on the phone and wants to come home you and me both will hear about what has happened to her tomorrow."

Damon feels he will want to have Stephan hear what is wrong with his daughter Bella when he picks her up from Charlie's house in Forks to take her back here. He is worried about his daughter with wondering what has happened to her for the past five years.

Damon wonders in his mind if he will want to talk to his daughter Bella and have Stephan help him out with her problems. He knows he can not only handle the problems she face by himself when he finds out who hurt and why.

Damon understands that tephan will want to find out who is behind the problems that his daughter Bella faced while in Forks. He hopes that him and Stephan can cheer him up when he picks her up and brings her back here tomorrow morning.


	6. Chapter 6 Chapter Five

Chapter Five

He thought in his mind about what his daughter will do tomorrow morning for him when he gets her out of Forks in the morning. Damon knows he misses his daughter Bella and is lucky that he can take her from Forks and bring her back here in the morning.

Damon understood more on what he has his daughter do for him when he sees her in the morning after he gets her from Charlie's house in Forks. Damon wonders if his daughter has dated anyone and will need to find someone he can approve of for her to date.

However, he thinks in his mind about his daughter, Damon wonders if something will need to make sense in the life he leads now he knows he will need to hunt soon. Damon figures on what he can do for his daughter Bella he knows he will protect her no matter what else someone or something has in store for his daughter.

He thinks in his mind on what he should do for something to work out fine for his daughter when he picks her up in the morning from Charlie's in Forks. Damon understands more on the differences in his life that has been handed down to him throughout the long years in his life.

Damon wishes to figure out more on what his daughter Bella has been up to since she lived in Forks. He knows he will find out one way or another what she has been up to when he picks her up in the morning from Charlie's house in Forks.

Damon knows more in his mind on what he can do for his daughter Bella to some degrees of happiness his daughter Bella can have in Mystic Falls. He wishes to know more on what has happened to his daughter these past five years he knows he will find out when he picks her up in the morning.

He will want things to be changing in his life for the better to find out what needs to work out what is best for him and his daughter Bella. Damon understands that he will have to choose to approve who can date or not date his daughter Bella.

When Damon thought in his mind he will need to be figuring out what needs to make sense for himself. He would need to understand more on what his daughter has gone through in the past five years.

He feels things happen to change for different reasons in his life to be good for him. That he can understand to work out right for him to be able to understand more about his daughter Bella.

Damon wishes to know more on what needs to happen for him to protect and take care of his daughter Bella. he knows he will do all he can for his daughter Bella when he picks her up in the morning tomorrow.

He knew he will have to hunt soon tonight to be up and ready in the morning to drive to forks to pick up his daughter Bella from Charlie's house. Damon understands more on what he will wish to happen to be good for his daughter Bella.

Damon will need to have things happen in his life to be good for him to understand more on what needs to be going right in his life tonight. He understands more on the different principles in this life to be good for him at some point that he can understand more about in his life.

However, Damon knew that things need to happen for different reasons to work out right for him tonight. He knows after he hunts tonight he will need to get a good nights sleep to be up and ready in the morning to pick up his daughter Bella from Charlie's house in Forks.

Damon understood more on what needs to happen in his life to be good for him. He thought in his mind to be figuring out who to hunt tonight that will work out to be full from hunting in the dark tonight.

Nevertheless, Damon knows with him on the council that they do not suspect him to be a vampire at all which is good for him. He thinks in his mind to be figuring out what else can happen tonight that he will plan out to work out right for him.


	7. Chapter 7 Chapter Six

Chapter Sixteen

Damon wonders if he will need to find out more about what his daughter Bella has been up to when he picks her up in the morning from Charlie's house in Forks. He knows he will want to find out what his baby girl has been up to for he misses her but knows he will pick her up from Charlie's house in Forks.

He understands more on how everything must have happened for different reasons to be right in his life. Damon knew he will want to take care of his baby girl Bella no matter what and protect her just in case Klaus or her Mother Katherine come back in town.

Damon wonders about the differences his daughter will face if her Mother comes back in town he knows he will protect his daughter Bella from her. Damon thinks in his mind about more on what needs to happen for his daughter Bella.

When he feels that something will need to happen in his life that can cheer him up besides spending time with his daughter in the morning. Damon knew that things change for some reasons in his life he feels he will know more about to deal with for himself.

Damon thought in his mind on how to handle his daughter. He figures once he has her back in his care where she will live under the same roof him and Stephan live in.

However, Damon finds with his daughter Bella living in the home with him and her Uncle Stephan his brother in the same home together. Damon understood more on what needs to happen for his daughter when he brings her back from Forks with him to Mystic Falls.

He thinks in his mind to be figuring out the different situations his daughter Bella will face in her life. Damon wonders if something will need to be worked through for his daughter Bella to have a normal life.

Wondering in his mind on what he can do for his daughter Bella when he picks her up in the morning. Damon understood more on how everything should happen to be turning right in his favor in the morning for him and his daughter Bella.

Damon wonders if something he will do tonight after he hunts and comes back home to the boarding house. He knows what should happen to be turning right for him to be happy in his life.

He will wish for something to happen to be turning right for him to be happy in his life. Damon thought in his mind to be doing what he can for his daughter Bella when he brings her back home from being in Forks in the morning.

Yet, he wonders on what he can do for his daughter Bella when he picks her up in the morning. Damon understood more on how everything should happen to be turning right in his favor in the morning for him and his daughter Bella.

Damon wonders if something he will do tonight after he hunts and comes back home to the boarding house. He knows what should happen to be turning right for him to be happy in his life.

Whenever Damon figures something will need to happen to be turning right for him to be happy in his life. He thought in his mind to be doing what he can for his daughter Bella when he brings her back home from being in Forks in the morning.

Damon knows what he will want to do for his daughter Bella no matter what else he can think of to be good for him. He thinks in his mind to be figuring out what he can do for his daughter Bella.

When he understood more on how things should make sense in his life to happen for him. Damon thought in his mind on what he will do for his daughter Bella to see that things get done for his daughter.

Damon wonders if he will need to protect his daughter from Klaus and her mother Katherine if they come back into town. Damon understands more on what he can do for his daughter Bella to protect her from harm.

Finding out that he understands what he can do for his daughter Bella to protect her from both vampires. Damon wonders if he will need to have Bella be on a curfew while she is here after he picks her up from Charlie's house in Forks to bring her back here.

He figures he will need to do a lot for his daughter for him to protect her from harm. Damon understood on how things should happen to work out in his favor for what he will want for his daughter.

When he thinks in his mind to be figuring out what he can do for his daughter Bella when he brings her back here from Forks. Damon thought in his mind to be wanting to know what she can talk to him about at anything he feels can work out right for him to know more about the problem she faces in Forks.

Thinking in his mind, Damon wonders about what his daughter has gone through in Forks. Damon understands more on what needs to happen to work out right for his daughter once he brings her back to Mystic Falls with him.

Damon understood what he can want to talk about with hid daughter to understand more on what he will find out the troubles that happened to her. He wonders about what he will find out from her to have him and Stephan avenge her.

Damon thought in his mind on everything he knows to make sense in his and his daughter Bella's life. He knows what he will need something to happen in his life that will be good for him.

He feels inside on what he can want in his and his daughter Bella's life to make her happy once he finds out what happened to her in Forks. Damon wonders if he will get mad when he finds out what happened to her in Forks.

When Damon finds in his life to be going right for him that will make him happy to spend time with his daughter. He knew that things will change to become better for him and his daughter Bella when he gets her from Forks and brings her back here.

He understands to work at different things to happen that will turn into being good for him to take care of is daughter with Stephan's help. Damon knows how Bella is with her emotions that things can change for her in a big way.


End file.
